


Turnabout

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwood has some very different expectations of how sex is going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> For viceindustrious's "Coward has had sex with plenty of men before, so there's no angst there, but he's always been on top. There's been a lot of sexual tension between him and Blackwood but it seems very clear that Blackwood is going to expect him to bottom. How does Coward deal with this?"

It's a pleasure, a burst of anticipatory delight, when Blackwood finally seems to notice the tendrils of inquiry Coward has been playing with, notices, and more, sparks, catches fire and returns the attention with interest. Coward smirks up at him, secure in his control of the situation despite being the one against the wall, caged by Blackwood's arms, his body looming over Coward, too close for propriety, warm and tantalizing. "My lord?" he says, teasingly.

Blackwood's matching smirk is amused, predatory. He leans in, his lips almost brushing the edge of Coward's ear. "I look forward to finding out if you look as lovely as I imagine," he says, low, resonant, "spread beneath me, begging for more as I fuck you."

Coward freezes. 

Blackwood withdraws, steps back, still a little too close. "Tonight, then," he says. "I'll expect you." 

Coward manages a nod, and Blackwood turns away, gone the next moment, while Coward is still struggling to process - 

Sex is nothing new to him, not even sex with other men, as frowned upon as it is. Oh, he maintains a front of decency, but for those in the know, he is shameless about his appreciation of men, of buggering, of their lovely cocks. But always, always, _he_ is the one fucking into his companion's wet mouths, their tight arses, he is the one on top, rubbing against them, agitating, wringing out their moans and sighs and pleas. 

He's never - he's _never_ \- 

He doesn't know if the twist in his stomach is nerves, is disgust, or ... or something else. 

Something hot. 

He bites his lip, and for a moment, thinks of not going, of not showing up at all. What could Blackwood even do? 

Plenty, actually. 

He spends the rest of the day in a haze, for once trying not to think of the upcoming liaison. Any other time, he'd be daydreaming the hours away, preoccupied with thoughts of how eager his companion might be, if he'd be be shy, tentatively touching Coward's cock, or greedy, taking it like a lovely little slut when Coward fucks his mouth, moaning and sloppy. If he'd need time, and a little patience, need to be opened up carefully and slowly, teased until twisting and begging for it, or ready the instant trousers were dropped, would ride Coward like the best money could buy. 

Both have their pleasures, to be sure. 

Instead, he finds his thoughts drifting to other places, despite his best efforts to not think of the coming night at all. Finds himself turning memories of past encounters over and over in his mind, wondering. They moan so nicely, under him, writhe and beg and grasp at him so desperately, when they come on his cock, without even a touch, an edge of worship in their expression when they look up at him. For the most part, they seem to enjoy themselves as much as he enjoys himself, and - 

he wonders. It's glorious to bury himself in the tight heat of another man, but perhaps - perhaps it might also be glorious to be penetrated like that, invaded, overwhelmed and taken, trapped, Blackwood bent over him and pounding into him, hands tight on his thighs, pushing them apart, further, sliding in deeper, Coward grasping at the sheets, begging just as predicted, for more, for harder, for please yes please _please_ \- 

He blinks, startled, suddenly very aware of the tightness of his trousers, a faint heat in his cheeks, and begins to look towards tonight with eagerness.


End file.
